1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery switching charger, and more particularly, to a battery switching charger that can determine a charging voltage accurately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a battery switching charger is charging a battery, especially a lithium battery, the battery switching charger needs to provide an accurate and stable charging voltage to charge the battery. The conventional battery switching charger generally has a feedback control loop to provide the accurate charging voltage to the battery, however, how to build a feedback control loop that can provide the accurate and stable charging voltage is an important topic.